Surrender
by Roherwen
Summary: Falling" from ROTG rewritten to fill in gaps. DN fluff! three chap fic. [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Or girls most likely. Now, before you pellet me with rotten vegetables, I have not forgotten Time Between!! My friend is borrowing my copy of RotG, and I'm having trouble writing the next chap without it. As soon as I get it back I will update. Until then I thought I'd give you this little appetizer. It's a stand alone, albeit a long one. The words won't be exactly alike to TP, because again, I don't have the book.

Disclaimer: All the lines and characters you recognize as TP are TP. All of Numair's thoughts are mine! All mine! Muahahaha!

l

Surrender

Instantly Numair reacted. He threw a shield of his black and white magic around him. The stone continued its relentless grip. _Brilliant_. Numair though mockingly, _I wonder if it has no feeling. _The things hard grasp on him was beginning to break through the magic. Numair grinned wickedly as it flinched from the contact. _So it does feel_. Nonetheless the thing continued attempts to get at him. Each time it recoiled only to try again. He was just beginning to wonder when it would conclude that he was the source of its pain, when the stone creature released him.

Numair hit the road in an undignified heap. Scrambling to his feet he scanned the area for Daine. _Where could she have gone?_ Then he saw it. A piece of torn cloth was attached to a tree, a tree that grew from the side of the cliff.

A cold feeling of dread crept through his body. He leaned over the cliff, looking at the river bellow. A bow was caught in the tangled tree branches. _Maybe she missed the trees and landed in the river? What are the chances of that? Maybe she shape shifted into a bird? _He had to cling to these hopes, as feeble as they were. He had to believe that she could be alive.

_Even if she is alive, how am I to find her? _Just as panic was creeping in, Numair rolled up his sleeve to find a gold locket. Clasping it in his hand he whispered a spell in Old Thak. Black and White Fire grew around him as he spoke. Like a heavy wind the fire blew this clothes and hair. The spell was powerful and draining but he had no choice. Visions flashed before his closed eyes. He saw a path through the cliffs trees. He saw a view from beneath the river's churning waters, and he saw the river's banks. His eyes opened to find himself standing on the riverbank, exactly where he saw it. He was not alone.

Three Spidrens were lurking around a web. Numair had a good feeling as to the contents of that web. His insides churned. Deep hatred laced through his veins. He called power from the stone on his staff; it was all the magic he had left. Directing that power at the nearest Spidren, the creature exploded. It littered the area and its comrades with its filth. That only began to satisfy the unquenchable anger that he felt. He called more magic. The result was him nearly collapsing. _I'm drained!_ He thought with mild panic. But angry adrenaline gave him strength enough. The staff, now useless for magical purposes, became his weapon.

A female Spridren reared at him. He knew what came next, and that he was helpless to stop it. Quickly a darking, which one he couldn't tell, covered her spinneret. Numair reacted just in time to fend off her companion with his staff. He continued attacking the creature, letting all of his rage poor into his motion. For once he wished he had weapons training like Alanna, so he could do the thing serious harm. From the corner of his eye he was aware of the darking suffocating the female. _No less than she deserves._ He thought caustically. Finally He delivered a deadly strike to his Spidren opponent's head.

Instantly the anger fueled energy abandoned him. He was left to sink in a sea of despair. He turned from the motionless web. There was no getting around it, he was too late. He had heard of pain being described as having your heart ripped out. He would have welcomed that. It would be better now to die from this emotion, than to have to live with the ache forever. "I'm sorry Daine." He whispered from a dry throat. "I failed you."

Images of her flooded his mind. He leaned against the staff, fighting back the tears that he new would pour. _You missed your chance. _A nasty part of his mind reminded him. _She's gone and now you can't get her back. Daine..."Numair". _Something in his mind was torturing him with the memory of her voice.

Then he heard it again. It was like the first breath after nearly drowning. "Numair, please are you alright." That wasn't his mind. His mind could not possibly sound so clear or mimic that beloved voice. He turned around slowly. Fear of disappointment held back haste.

There she stood, scratched and bruised yes, but alive. "You- you're- alive. I thought..."

"I hurt too much to be dead." She said. She gave him a weak smile.

That smile, the one that had captivated him so many times, swept into his mind. In an instant he was with her, his staff now a discarded object in the dirt, all he wanted was her. Drawing her tight in his arms, he felt her hands behind his neck. Holding her washed away his pain like an ocean wave. Silently he swore that he would never let her out of his sight or arms again.

He felt her move against him, and he moved so that they could look at each other. Her eyes, the same blue-grey eyes that had been with him through so much now swept all reason from his body. _I want her to know that. I want her to know how she makes me feel._ Somehow during those thoughts his lips pressed themselves against hers. The feeling lit a fire in his mind. He held her close, wanting to be closer to her than physically possible, to be a part of her and know that she was alive and his.

As if reading his thoughts he felt her kiss him back. He was overwhelmed by the love that no woman had ever made him feel.

_She falls from a cliff, is attacked by Spridrens, and now you won't let her breathe. _ His thoughts scolded. He knew that that moment could not be forever, despite desperate hopes. Releasing her from his arms and mouth he heard her whisper "No."

Again his rational side flew as he heeded her wish, kissing her until he felt her collapse in his arms. He liked the feeling of supporting her. He picked her up, cradling her gently in his arms. All of the pain of loss was now gone, and replaced by an unquenchable need for her. He sat beneath a tree and held her to him. He could feel her heart beet and listen to her still shallow breath. "Goddess Bless, Magelet." He murmured into her brunet curls. "I thought I'd lost you."

As he held her with his lips in her hair the past moments flew through his head. _We have to talk about this. She must think I'm mad. She has to be confused._ "We need to find a place to set up camp. It will be to hot to travel soon and there is the path to relocate. If I remember correctly the path runs parallel to the river. Sweet?" He noticed the limpness of her body and the deepness of her breath. He sighed. "Lets find some shelter." He told the watching darkings.

Locating a sheltering group of rocks, Numair laid Daine down where she could rest. She stirred without his arms around her, but he kissed her forehead gently. Setting up camp seemed strange without her to help. All of the jobs that she normally took he had to do. It wasn't that he minded, it was just seemed odd. He thought of the moments before and wondered how many camps they had left to set up together. _What if she's afraid to be alone with me now? Who will protect her on missions for the king? _He knew Daine could take care of herself, but he would never be at ease without being by her side.

His thoughts were interrupted by the need to start cooking their evening meal. He carefully rated his magic to start a controlled fire. Placeing a pot over the fire, he added water along with the contents of a soup ball. The darking, Jelly, took over stirring for him. Numair realized that his hands were shaking. _Perhaps I too should rest a while. _"Wake me when it's done." He instructed the darking, and he thought he saw it nod.

No matter what he could not keep his thoughts from the sleeping girl beside him. _What was I thinking? _He wondered. _ I knew that this had to be a secret, I swore she wouldn't find out, that I would let her live her life. What now?_ He looked over at Daine. He thought about her future and how desperately he wanted to be in it, and how much he didn't want to hurt her. _None of this would have happened if she had stayed with her parents like I wanted_. He _had_ wanted her to stay. Her happiness meant everything to him, and here she was happy. He knew more than anything that they needed to talk about this. Talk was inevitable.

That resolution reached him at the same time as sleep, though it was an uneasy sleep. He awoke to the squeaking of Jelly. "Food done."

"Very Good." He told the dark blot. The darking's voice had also awoken Daine. Just looking at her made his cheeks feel warm. _Control yourself_! He scolded. _How can I talk rationally about this if all I can think about is kissing her?_ He ladled out three bowels of the soup, trying to keep these thoughts from showing on his face as he handed one to her. Her eyes were curious and questioning.

"How in the name of Shakith did you find me?"

He dreaded having to answer that. He had deeply hoped that she would not bring it up.

"It was just a simple bit of magic." _She always sees through my lies._

"Mouse manure, Do you think I've lived all this time among mages without knowing what it takes to find someone and go to them."

_That is my fault, for teaching her that._ "I had a focus." He confessed reluctantly. There was no chance that she would let this drop. He only hoped that she would accept that answer and move on. But she didn't.

"A focus, Something of mine that's in your possession?" _It is also my fault for teaching her what a focus is._

"Yes, and I'm glad I had it."

"Yes but-may I see it?"

He saw puzzlement in her eyes and a need for clarification. His need to make her happy overcame his secretive desire. Reluctantly he showed her the locket, unclipping it to break the invisibility spell.

He watched her observe it. He knew the token well, for he often took it out with no magical purpose at all, simply for times when he missed his Magelet and wanted to see her face. He felt he should speak. The silence was getting awkward and painful.

"I thought you would laugh if I asked you to sit for a portrait. Volney Rain did the painting; I collected the hair when you were delirious from unicorn fever six month ago."

She nodded still not speaking. For once he could not even fathom her thoughts.

"What about you? What happened with those rocks."

"I used my Gift as a shield. It took them a while to realize that I was the source of their pain. When they did they released me. Then I returned and realized that you had gone over the cliff-"The pain he had felt resurfaced all to easily.

"You can thank a number of trees and a deep part of the river that I am still relatively alive." Daine crept over to him. He wished she wouldn't it was impossible to ignore what had happened with her so close to him. She edged against him. He knew what she wanted, he just wasn't certain he should give it to her. Finally he acquiesced, lifting his arm so that she could rest against him. It was hard to deny that he liked having her there.

"You're trembling." She said from beneath his chin.

"I'm only tired." He knew she would see through the lie as he told it. "I used my whole Gift to reach you." He gave her the truth before she had to ask.

"You shouldn't have done that." She told him quietly. _Yes I should._ His mind argued with her. "You need your gift. We haven't even reached the Sea of Sand."

He had to smile at the way she was being so logical. That had always been his role. "Magic returns, even after a draining. If I had lost you and kept my power I would hate myself. Magic returns, even after a draining. I had no idea if you would." He tried not to imagine what that would have been like.

"It would take more than falling off a cliff to keep me from you." He wanted desperately to believe that.

He pressed his mouth softly to hers, remembering her many injuries he did his best to be gentle. "I hoped you felt that way." He was overwhelmed by the feelings that looking into her eyes brought on. He kissed her eyelids, breaking the spell that they were weaving around him. He kissed her nose, just savoring the feel of her, before moving to her lips. He liked how she surrendered to him. She didn't try to control it; she just let him kiss her. After a while he felt her start to tremble, bringing a warm feeling throughout him, making him want to hold her closer. He felt her wince slightly and he remembered her wounds. "I should take care of those cuts." He informed her, dreading the idea of having to let her go, when she felt so warm in his arms.

He could feel her reluctance. Part of him wanted her to refuse. But she sat up. He went to get the ointment. He saw her reach down to pull up the hem of her shirt. Realizing what she was going to do, he felt alarmingly self-conscience. "Daine!"

"What?"

"You-We aren't-You should be clothed!"_ Is she trying to test me?_

"I've a breast band on you dolt. This shirt is in shreds, like the rest of me." She replied. _How can she be so calm about this?_

"It just doesn't seem right. I feel like I'm taking advantage of your innocence. Its easy for a man of my years and reputation-" _To say the least of my feelings for you._

"'Taking Advantage of'? And what 'reputation'?"

"You know as well as anyone that I've been involved with women of the court."

"What has that to do with the price of peas in Persopolis?"

"It's easy for an experienced man to fool a young woman into thinking herself in love with him. It's the basest kind of trickery even if the man does not intend it." _And I really don't intend it. _

He got out the salve and began rubbing it onto her sores. He tried to be as soft as possible on her delicate broken skin.

"Do you love me or not?" His mind froze with the question. A strong part of him wanted to turn her around. To grab her into his arms and tell her that he loved her with all of his heart, and that she meant more to him than anything. _You can't tell her that. You can't trap he like that._

"That is not the topic under discussion right now." He regretted the words. _How do I explain my behavior then?_

"We aren't talking about love? What are we talking about then? Canoodling?"

There it was, the conclusion he feared she would draw. It hurt him for Daine to think that he thought of her like that. It hurt that she didn't know how special she was to him.

"Daine, is that what you think I want? _Sex?_" He could hear the indignation in his own voice.

"It isn't?" He saw confusion in her eyes. Keeping his secret was suddenly becoming so difficult. He moved away from her. He felt her move over to him. She picked up his hand. Curiosity tinged his mind. She reached over and clasped the wrist where the focus he had shown her hung.

"You're in love with me? Loves fair wondrous, where's the harm?" She had said it. She had said the words that he had kept from her that he had protected her from. There was something in the way she said it. _Was it hope? Understanding?_ _She deserves an explanation_.

"Daine, you are so young. I was 'canoodling' as you so charmingly put it, when you were four! I was afraid that if I told you, you might think yourself in love with me. You might marr-" He had almost said it. _Then you would really be putting ideas in her head. _ He could tell from her expression that that idea had not occurred to her. Now she was looking at him as if he were mad. _Which I probably am. _

"Marry? Marry you?" her voice squeaked. _Why did I let that slip?_

"One day you would turn to me and see an old man. You'd want a young one." He didn't realize how painful vocalizing his concern would be. He had to get away from her. _ I need some space to think, and so does she._ He moved to outside of their shelter. His own thoughts absorbed him.

He thought about the lovers in his past. No moment of pleasure with them had ever made him feel the way he felt, just looking into Daine's eyes. Loving her was like breathing. It was natural and essential. He knew that she had loved him as a friend and a teacher, and he clung to that love like a vital nutrient. _What if I've lost that, lost my magelet? I can't cage her. She's like the birds she shifts into. She deserves her chance to fly and I'd only weigh her down. _

At that moment Daine came over to him. Resolution framed her face. She sat beside him, her eyes intent on his dark ones. No matter what, he couldn't manage to break away. "Can't we just go on as we have? This is a fair wait to solve when things are so mad."

He looked at her with so much affection for his Magelet. "That is certainly true."

"I know I love you. Perhaps I always have-"

"That's what I'm afraid of." He confessed. He watched her scowl at him. He was raging war against the part of him that didn't want to question her.

"Once we are home and the war is done, we can talk."

He looked at her, a newfound desire for her filled him. He gently brushed her lips with his own, staring deep into her eyes. "Indeed we will, Magelet."

l

A/N: ok, so that was it and I know its not all of falling, but hey, it's the good part right? Any constructive criticism on my writing will be appreciated. I'm new to this still, so advice is good. If you are just going to tell me I suck....well, then don't review. If you plan on telling me why then go right on ahead, but if its just because of something like you hate DN and think that he is too old for her, well you shouldn't have read this then!

Again, I didn't have the book so don't point out my misprints please. : )

Just a little excerpt from Roherwen's past, when I first read this chapter I pointed at the book and yelled "Hey! I saw him first!" It quite comical. Perhaps you had to be there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whoop! This is the first of my Christmas updates –dresses up in elf suit and hands out candy canes- the centered italics is a flashback just so you know. Oh, and the books are vague on whether or not it was the next day, or later that day that Daine and Numair set out again, so for my purposes I'm making it the next day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daine woke up the next day feeling a bit stiff, but otherwise none the worse for her experience. She felt like she's slept on rocks and looked down to realize she had. Goldstreak slithered up in front of her vision. "Time get up!" He squeaked.

"I'm up" she assured him while climbing out of her bed role. She saw Numair doing the same. Suddenly she fought to keep a blush from creeping up her cheeks. She remembered the day before all too vividly.

_Hot sweetness raced from his lips through her body, making her tingle, making her breath come short in her tired lungs, making her knees watery. Powerful awareness of all the places their bodies touched- from his palms on her back to her breasts, belly, and thighs crushed against his-made the blood pound in her veins. _

Yes, she remembered. She also recalled their talk afterwards. Confusion began to cloud her mind. Their resolution had been so vague. She wished they had something more definite to stand on. For the fist time in a long time she felt awkward around her teacher. She hated that, and more than anything she wanted to know exactly where they stood.

Numair glanced up at her. He was attempting to prepare some porridge for their breakfast. She smiled when she saw that he too suddenly looked uncomfortable. _At least I'm not the only one. _ As he finished the cooking Daine slipped aside to change into fresh clothes. She slid the shirt that Numair had cut down for her over her head. As she did it Numair's scent surrounded her, bring back memories of being curled up in his arms with the sound of his heart beating beneath her. A part of her secretly wanted to feel that again. The sound of Numair getting out their bowls and spoons startled her out of her fantasy.

He ladled out a bowl for her and she reached over to take it. During the exchange their hands brushed one another. A blush crept through Numair's tan and he averted his eyes. Daine's heart began to race and a now familiar feeling fluttered in her stomach. She jerked her hand so fast she almost spilt porridge onto her hands. Without a word they retreated into their separate spaces to eat in silence. _Maybe I was wrong. I thought this should wait until we got back, but now I'm just not sure. _

The sun was already rising, they had to get onto the road before it got too hot. She reached for her magic and found that it was strong.

"Uh, Daine." Numair's voice made her jump. "Sorry-" He began, still sounding awkward. "-I thought that maybe you could fly over to find the path."

She nodded, still amazed by the awkward affect his voice was having on her. She shifted into a hawk and flew up to find their way.

She flew over the river that she had landed in the day before. Her keen eyesight found the remains of the Spidrens Numair and the darkings had fought. She soared over the tangle of trees growing from the ledge of the cliff. With a wince she remembered her painful fall and thanked the goddess that she had survived. For some reason that thought amused her. The discussion with Numair about praying in the Realm of the Gods played over in her mind. He had taken on the familiar expression of being so lost in scholarly thought that he could have been having the conversation with Zek. _Lucky I didn't fall off a cliff then._ She thought wryly. _He might not have noticed. _

The path unfolded before her eyes. It took her a moment to recognize it without the presence of the grey rocks that had attacked Numair. The path did indeed run parallel to the river so they need only follow the current to be back on their way.

Daine coasted through a turn to land beneath the tree where her clothes waited. As she pulled them back on she refused to let her mind wander on Numair. If they were going to wait to talk about this then the less she thought about it the better. Numair was half way through packing up camp. He looked up when she approached. "Did you find it?" he asked her.

"Yes, it runs parallel, just like we thought."

He nodded. "We need to get going then." She reached over to the cooking supplies that he was putting away. They both reached to put a spoon away and once again their hands touched one another. Both of them recoiled like startled animals. Numair cleared his throat. "Um Daine. When you said "carry on as we were"- I mean- We could— "

She felt sorry for him. He looked so awkward. His eyes never met hers throughout his broken speech. She didn't know what compelled her to be so brash, but she leaned over and brushed her lips against his cheek.

He froze at the sudden contact with her, his rambling was suddenly far from his mind.

"I guess we don't have to carry on exactly as we were." She whispered with her lips still so very close to his face, too close for self control.

"Uh huh." He mumbled as he drew her to him. She was shocked at how a man of his size could hold her like she was made of glass. His lips softly brushed hers, but it was enough to bring back every sensation from the day before. He pulled her a little tighter, though still kept his feather light grip. She melted against him, welcoming him to deepen the kiss, but he didn't. He kept her there, tempting her, driving her mad with desire for him.

He withdrew his mouth, but kept his face close. He brushed his lips along her jaw. "I love you." He whispered. His words as much as the feeling of his breath against her neck made her shiver.

"I love you too." She whispered back. She felt him smile against her skin. She let her fingers weave into his yet-to-be-tied hair. For a while they stayed like that, just content to be in each others arms.

"We really should get going." Numair couldn't hide the regret from his voice. Still, Daine felt much better now that she knew where they stood. They managed to pack up the rest of camp without any interruptions, which took a great deal of self control on each of their behalves.

They set off down the path side by side. There was no need to travel single file down the broad river path. They passed a section where the roots of trees that grew out of the water stretched above the current. Numair's eyes darkened with unspoken emotion. Daine knew what he was thinking. If she had fallen here, where the river was so shallow, she would have died.

She thought about the pain she felt in Carthak when she thought he had died. She knew now that pain would be much worse. Now that she realized how much he meant to her and her to him. She couldn't fathom how much her death would hurt him. With shocking realization she knew that even without the binds of marriage this love had trapped them. It had made them dependent on each other, for joy, comfort, peace. Her life was incomplete without him and she knew he felt the same. She wasn't sure how she knew, she just did and she also didn't know how she felt about that.

"What are you thinking Magelet?" He broke her concentration, his warm eyes calling her to confide in him. When she hesitated to answer he asked. "Thinking about me?" Now his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"My life doesn't revolve around you Numair Salmalin!" She teased.

"Well, I confess to disappointment." He replied in a longsuffering voice.

She laughed and he snaked an arm around her waist. She dodged him and he chased after her. Laughing as he caught her and pulled her too him. "You will pay for that Magelet."

"Oh I hope so." She retorted with a malicious glint in her eyes. Desire broke her voice, as he drew her against him. He stole her lips in a firm fast kiss. He continued this until all she could do was gasp against him.

"Are you sorry?" He asked. His short breath also made the words come out broken.

"No, but I do feel thoroughly punished." He grinned and this time when he placed an arm around her waist she didn't argue. They walked along like that. Like two lovesick teenagers. _Which,_ Daine thought _I am. _

The stench of Stormwing suddenly reached her nose. Numair removed his arm from her waist and placed a finger on his lips. She nodded as they crept closer to the winged villains.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: there you have it. I've decided that this will be a trilogy. –runs to sign Hugo Weaving- okay so that's an inside joke. Next chappie from Numys pov. Kudos!

Replies

Heather-marie: glad you liked it. Yep, I didn't have the book with me for the first chapter.

Alex: Sorry, but no one can love Numair more than me. Muahahaha, -snogs Numy- Yes, that part of Surrender was brilliant work on Tamy's behalf. But I still saw him first.

Legolasismylife: well, I was going to leave it at that, but since you asked I will continue.

Bookeater: well thank you. Witty? How lovely

Kit 49: yes, I've read it 3 times. I too love a good story from Numys pov. I like writing from there too gives me good material.

Wild Magelet: thank you for the compliment. Numair's thoughts are fun to write. Yes, "Numair is too old for Daine" people have problems. Oh and….you must update both your fics. I'm hooked

Fyliwion: thanks so much. I know this was going to be a stand alone but now I've expanded it. I hope you still like that. And yes, falling is a wonderful stroke of Tamora Pierce genius.

QueenofConnaught: I'm sure this already answered your question, but yes, I am going to write more. Thanks and I hope you keep reading (and reviewing)

Eunae: yep, I went back and compared chapter 1 to the book and I wasn't off by much. I'll update TB soon….maybe…

Tortalls Resident Wildchild: Hey look, I finished! –throws confetti- now you must write that Christmas oneshot! I command you

Warrior of Tortall: well, you got your wish I'm writing more.

Bridget: thanks for the inspiration. I hope this chapter also helps to fill in some of the blanks.

Narms Britton 44: its funny, the biding in my copy of ROTG is broken at that scene, I read it so much. Thanks for the review

ChildlikeEmpress: thanks, I hope I keep filling in those gaps

Erlina Silverstra: yep, DN fics are the best. Thanks for making this a fav

GirlFromtheShadows: thanks, "perfectly Numair" was my aim

Padfootz: candy goes out to you for being the only one who said I made you laugh. That was my goal in some parts.

Ally2185: -sigh- once again you have betaed a chappie for me. The next one though. I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing

Wow, 18 reviews for one fic. I feel so loved


End file.
